Seigaku Tennis Emails of Motivation 101
by Athrun's Nightmare
Summary: Each member of the team has been assigned to write motivational emails to another team member.
1. To Mamushi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.**

**Author's Notes:** **This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done for PoT already for this anime, I apologize.**

Mamushi,

Dnh! Aren't you lucky you're getting your email from me? Well, I think this is kind of stupid anyway. You think so too right, Mamushi? Stop making those 'fshuiing' sounds. They irritate me. What's that? You don't wanna hear it?

Tough! Quit whining or I'll give you a beating on the court!

Che...well Tezuka-buchou wanted this so don't get all emotional on me. I'll Dunk Smash your wimpy Snake in the tennis court if you do.

Ha! How's that for motivation? We're gonna kick snake butt in the Nationals!

Yeah, that's right. I said snake butt. Don't like it? Dnh on you!

Oh, before I forget.

....good luck tomorrow.

From Momoshiro da Man!

-TBC


	2. To Tezuka

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.**

**Author's Notes:** **This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done for PoT already for this anime, I apologize.**

Tezuka,

Eto...Anou, Tezuka, thank you for guiding us this far in the tournament. We've really come so far toge—

Oh wait. Echizen is handing me something...Oh it's my racket.

As I was sayi—

BURNING!! YEAH GREAT-O BABY! TEZUKA-BUCHOU YOU ARE THE BEST! WE ARE GOING TO ALL SHOW THEM HOW GREAT-O SEIGAKU'S TENNIS TEAM IS!

AND, WHAT's BET—

Oh, it wasn't my racket. It was Inui's. Gomen, Tezuka. I'll try my hardest tomorrow in the tournament tomorrow as you always do. Wait, what am I saying? This is supposed to be a motivational letter, ne?

Matte, Echizen handed me another racket. Says it's min—BURNING!!! LET'S GIVE THEM A SMACKDOWN TOMORROW, TEZUKA!!!

From, KAWAMURA TAKASHI GREAT-O!!!!


	3. To Oishi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment. **

**Author's Notes: This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done for PoT already, I apologize.**

Oishi!!!!

NYA! Guess what? I got paired up with you! Sugoi, sugoi ne? Oishi we're the greatest doubles pair out there! Tomorrow I'm going to show them my cool looking acrobatics! And you'll show them how awesome of a partner you are, nya!

Hoi! Then then then Ochibi can finish it all up for us with his ultra-cool Cyclone Smash! Nya, I bet you Ochibi got some of his acrobatics from me! Ain't I so cool, ne ne ne Oishi?

After we win, lets all go eat hamburgers! Demo..., Momo-chan has left me bankrupt by making me treat him and Ochibi all the time. Are! Are! Oiiishiiiii, you come with us next time too, okay? You can treat this time! You're the bestest doubles partner after all! And I'm the bestest acrobatics player out there!

From Kikumaru Eiji-nya!

TBC


	4. To Tezuka, Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.**

**Author's Notes:** **This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done already for this anime, I apologize.**

Tezuka,

Ii, I'm not sure what kind of data, if any, I'll get from this activity. All I can say is that I have volumes and volumes of data on you. I'll get you eventually, Tezuka. So until then, don't get that much better. I'm running out of notebooks already. I think I have enough volumes on you to make an eventual best seller once you become a tennis professional.

Ii, Tezuka gambatte tomorrow. Even though you just got back from rehabilitation, my data tennis won't give you a break. I'm looking forward to the day that I'll beat you. Just you wait.

From Inui

PS, I also have a new bottle of special formula Inui juice with your name on it.

-TBC


	5. To Fuji Sempai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.**

**Author's Notes:** **This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done already for this anime, I apologize.**

Fuji Sempai,

I just wanted to wish you...good luck.

And...

Well, good luck.

Etoo, and...anou...mada mada dane.

I'll be watching you play again tomorrow. I don't like it because I can't wait till I play you on the court again. You should be playing against me.

So don't lose because you and I have a match to finish, rain or no rain.

So...do your best.

From Echizen Ryoma

PS, I still have that unusual cactus plant of yours. When are you going to take it back?

TBC


	6. To Ryoma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.

**Author's Notes**: This was inspired by a Gundam Seed fanfic. If this idea has been done already for this anime, I apologize. Also, I'm editing formats so it would actually look like emails.

To: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com

From: fuji.s-at-segaiku-tennis .com

Re: RE: Ganbatte Sempai

Echizen,

Feel free to watch me again tomorrow. But Echizen, it's still too early to beat me. Good luck in your match tomorrow. Don't lose to anyone if you plan to win against me.

From Fuji Syuusuke.

PS, I gave you that cactus as a good luck present ;-)

TBC


	7. Forwarded To Tezuka

To: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com

From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com

Re: FW: RE: Ganbatte Sempai

Tezuka-Buchou,

Could you please pick up the cactus plant from my house? I don't want Fuji-sempai to come by my house to get it. He's creeping me out plus my father will make fun of me in front of him.

From Echizen Ryoma

PS: When you come by, tell my father that you're my teacher, not my captain. Arigato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Attached: Forwarded Email.

November 11, 2004

To: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com

From: fuji.s-at-segaiku-tennis .com

Re: RE: Ganbatte Sempai

Echizen,

Feel free to watch me again tomorrow. But Echizen, it's still too early to beat me. Good luck in your match tomorrow. Don't lose to anyone if you plan to win against me.

From Fuji Syuusuke.

PS, I gave you that cactus as a good luck present ;-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-TBC


	8. Forwarded To Fuji, CC Echizen

To: fuji.s-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
From: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
CC: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
Re: FW: FW: RE: Ganbatte Sempai

Fuji,

Leave Echizen alone or I'll make you run 100 laps. And you quit with the cactus plants already. I'm serious.

Tezuka

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Attachement: Forwarded Email

To: tezuka.k-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
Re: FW: RE: Ganbatte Sempai

Tezuka-Buchou,

Could you please pick up the cactus plant from my house? I don't want Fuji-sempai to come by my house to get it. He's creeping me out plus my father will make fun of me in front of him.

From Echizen Ryoma

PS: When you come by, tell my father that you're my teacher, not my captain. Arigato.

Attached: Forwarded Email.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-TBC


	9. To Echizen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.

To: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
From: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
Subject: Yo Echizen!

Echizen,

DNH! I guess I have to email you now too. Do you want me to come by tomorrow to pick you up? You might be late for the tournament again. Something about a pregnant woman, right?

Hey make sure you give me some food as payback for the ride. Your cousin's cooking is pretty good! And I need good food to prep me up right for the match!

So don't forget! I'll see you tomorrow.

From Momoshiro

- TBC


	10. Reply To Momoshiro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis therefore no money is being made at all from this. This is all for wacky entertainment.

To: momoshiro.t-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
From: echizen.r-at-seigaku-tennis .com   
Subject: RE: Yo Echizen!

Momo-chan sempai,

No thanks.

I won't be late. Most especially not because of a pregnant woman.

And stop trying to hit on my cousin. I'll tell Tachibana Ann-san on you.

From Echizen

-TBC


End file.
